1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degeneration control device and a degeneration control program which control degeneration of a cache having a plurality of ways based on an error that occurs in response to an access request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technology to perform a degeneration control (a control to put all or some part of data storage area into an unusable state) on a cache memory that adopts a set associative scheme. Specifically, a number of correctable errors that occur inside a cache memory is counted in each way that indicates a column position inside the cache memory, and the degeneration control is performed on a way where the number of errors exceeds a predetermined threshold value (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H2-302856, for example). Thus, with the conventional technology, the degeneration control is performed before the correctable errors that occur inside the cache memory cause a serious failure (e.g., an uncorrectable error), whereby reliability of the inside of the computer system is enhanced.